Nobody Dies: ADAM's Judgment
by TheBlaziken437
Summary: A spin-off of the Nobody Dies FanFiction of Evangelion. This is a one-shot of what happened between ADAM's fall in the Dirac and his epic showdown with Cthulhu.


Nobody Dies: ADAM's Judgment

A spin-off of Nobody Dies by TheBlaziken437

_Disclaimer and Noticies: Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of Anno Hideki and Gainax. All other deities belong to their respective fandoms, and are owned by the creators of such fandoms as they are introduced. This is a non-official filler story about how ADAM got into his duel with Cthulhu, and is not Canon by Nobody Dies standards in any way. If you have not yet read 'Nobody Dies', by Gregg Landsman, I recommend you read that first before reading this. If you are already aware of, and have begun reading Nobody Dies..._

_"Congratulations." **assume applause from NGE Cast**_

ADAM, the primordial giant of light, was tumbing through the thick blackness that not even his own eradiating, blinding aura could not permiate. He simply dropped, and fell through the never ending blackness of the Dirac Sea. Although he was destined to punch out Cthulhu in the Aeon Natum Engal Universe, he made a short pit stop in what appears to be...

...Hammerspace.

ADAM eventually got a hold of himself, and began to 'hover' (or at least fall upright, but then again, this was Hammerspace, and there was no real relevant direction,). He did not feel himself fall, so he assumed he had 'stopped'.

**I sense the presense of others here. Who are you?**

Nobody answers.

**I said, speak.**

Again, he was greeted by white noise.

**I know you're there. Show yourselves, cowards!**

_**Cowards, are we? **_He suddenly heard. **_We are not cowards._**

**Then, who, pray tell, are you?**

_**We are you. **_After a pause, they finished; **_Well, not strictly speaking ADAM, the Giant of Light. We are you, but in different ideas, forms, and concepts._**

**Show yourselfs. I demand it. **ADAM was becoming impatient.

_**Human Emotions. **_A voice said. This one more scratchy and adamant. **_How pitiful. You've adopted traits of your own enemy._**

A bright flash filled the area. The area around them was now what appeared to be a sort of Limbo, white stretching in all directions.

ADAM was right. There were even more with him. Others like him.

**Who are you.** ADAM asked again.

_**I am Zeus, God of Thunder.**_ The tall, old, mighty man spoke. He wore a toga of pure white, and a wreath of greenery around his head.

_**I am Amun-Ra, Lord of the Sun. **_The tall, well-built man said. He carried a sort of staff in his hand with a golden, illuminating sun at the end of it.

_**I am Cthulhu, God of the Internet.**_ The large creature spoke, resmebling a vary mutated copy of Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Carribean franchise.

**Wait one moment. Cthulhu? You aren't a deity. Why do you stand among them?**

_**This is not Reality. This is Fandom Heaven. Here, the Gods from all different fandoms live. As such, you get the real Gods, such as I, Quetzalcoatl, and Ra...**_ Zeus spoke, **_But, you also have Gods that the Real World has 'created', such as Obelisk the Tormentor, Cthulhu, and you, ADAM. _**The giant blue being stood forward. It was heralded by twisted winds and burning lands. ADAM did not draw breath, for then he would know the true meaning of eternal slumber.

But ADAM could really care less. **Why am I here?**

_**You will be deemed worthy of returning to the real world. You will pass through Judgment, and be sent to a place to fight a God that we select. Then, you may return to your world and resume your quest. **_Ra monologued.

**Very well, what form of Judgment shall befall me? **ADAM inquired, **Scales of Anubis? The Second Coming? Final Redemption?**

_**Even better. **_Zeus said, snapping his fingers. An approximately 10 foot tall creature of pure white, who resembled that of a centaur, strided forward, harbouring an arc of gold around it's midsection, adorned with emeralds.

**...You must be joking.** ADAM said at this very odd way of judging him.

_**Why? **_Zeus remarked, **_Do you not like the concept?_**

**Quite frankly, no. **ADAM said, **And I doubt the Evangelion and Nobody Dies fanbase will like it either.**

_**Too bad. You're going to go through Judgment, like we said. **_Ra said. He turned to the centaur-like creature. **_Do your thing._**

_**...**_ The creature didn't respond. It just stood there.

Zeus sighed. _**Get the Azure Flute.**_

Ra pulled the Azure Flute out of Hammerspace Matter, and promptly played a melodic tune, which sounded similar to that of some deranged mixture of the Pokémon theme, and a church organ.

_**Thank you.**_ Arceus said with an annoying grunt. He bent down a bit, in a sort of bow, and let a ball of golden energy swell on his head. **_Don't worry, you won't remember a thing of this meeting. I'll make sure of that._**

_**By the powers of the Almighty Creator, unleash your inner ability! The Heavens turn to the will of the Holy Being! Become the power that the guiding book speaks of!**_

The ball began to swell, and glow brighter.

_**A thousand curses apon your unholy visage! Judgment!**_

Millions of golden needles struck through ADAM, piercing every part of his body. He could no longer feel, see, or hear. It was once again, perpetually black.

_**Is it done? **_Ra said.

_**Yes. Judgment has been passed. **_Arceus said.

_**Well? Can he pass? **_Zeus said.

_**Yes. He still has things left to do.**_ After a pause, Arceus then affirmed, **_Gregg still has plans for him._**

_**I see.**_ Ra said. **_Cthulhu, take our guest to the world of Aeon Natum Engal. You will duel him there._**

_**Why there?**_ Cthulhu said.

_**Because. It is your destiny.**_ Silence. **_Okay, because it's an Evangelion fanfiction. It fits better than The Dark World in the Season Four of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. _**Ra finished.

_**Wait, **_Cthulhu started, **_There wasn't a Season Fo-_**

But he was cut off when he an ADAM were already whisked out of Hammerspace.

_**I have to say, this was a very lousy attempt to show what happened to ADAM while he was in the Direc Armoury. **_Ra said.

_**Not to worry, **_Zeus said. **_I'm sure someone will like it._**

_**Unlikely. **_Arceus said.

Ra flicks the 'Off' switch on his staff, causing Hammerspace to return to it's dark, cold void.


End file.
